El Extraño
by Marivigil
Summary: Un desconocido ha aparecido en Fringe. Nadie sabe quien es, pero dice conocer a todos
1. Chapter 1

**EL EXTRAÑO **

**1**

- Quiero hablar con el agente Philip Broyles del FBI – El técnico miró intrigado a ese hombre que se dirigía a él, se preguntaba quién podría ser, no llevaba identificación alguna, ni se trataba de un soldado ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? Nadie parecía haberse percatado de su presencia. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado con su trabajo, volvió a mirarle, se fijó en su aspecto cansado, sus pies descalzos y comprendió que se encontraban en un problema

El agente Broyles acudió a la llamada del teniente Johnston. Algo había ocurrido en la Estatua de la Libertad y requería su presencia

- ¿qué es lo que pasa?

- Un intruso señor, en la zona de la Máquina– respondió el militar

- Pero… ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta allí? ¿Algún fallo en la seguridad?

- Negativo, los sistemas funcionan correctamente, nadie puede entrar ni salir sin ser detectado

- ¿Quizás ha entrado por el Otro Lado?

- Vigilamos sus accesos, no vimos nada extraño

- ¿entonces como ha entrado? ¿Es que apareció allí por las buenas?

- por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora…si

- ¿Cómo que si? Explíquese – ordena Broyles

- Las imágenes muestran como aparece de repente.

- Eso es imposible... tiene que haber entrado por alguna parte. Compruébelas de nuevo, puede que hayan sido manipuladas, analicen cada fotograma

- Si señor, enseguida…hay una cosa más…quiere hablar con usted

- ¿conmigo? – pregunta Broyles confuso

- Si, mencionó su nombre… y dice que le conoce

- ¿seguro que soy yo? Podría ser el agente Broyles del Otro Lado

- Negativo, dijo que quería hablar con el agente Broyles del FBI, que sepamos el otro Universo no tiene agencia federal. Insistió que tenía que ser usted.

- ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Le hemos llevado a la enfermería

- ¿Por qué allí y no a una sala de detención?

- Parecía exhausto… a punto de desmayarse

- Espero que hayan tomado todas las precauciones posibles, no sabemos que puede ocultar

- Así es agente Broyles, estamos en máxima alerta

- ¿en el Otro Lado saben algo de esto?

- Les hemos informado y están tan intrigados como nosotros, pero no han insistido, piensan que hemos cometido fallos, pero como ya le digo no ha sido así.

- Está bien, pero revise todas las grabaciones, cualquier cosa que indique que hay una brecha en la seguridad – ordena Broyles mientras se dirige a la enfermería. Allí se encuentra con un hombre de unos 30 años, sentado en una camilla y vestido con una bata de hospital que sonríe al verle, le sorprende lo tranquilo que está y lo confiado que se muestra a pesar de la situación en la que se encuentra

- ¡Agente Broyles! – exclama el desconocido – que bueno volver a verle

- Yo no le conozco… ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo llegó hasta… la zona en donde le encontraron?

- ¿No me recuerda? Claro…La Máquina debe haber creado una nueva realidad – asegura para sí el hombre

- ¿de qué está hablando? Sabrá que ha cometido un delito federal y que será castigado por ello, pero antes me dirá quien le ha ayudado a entrar en el recinto

- Nadie… estaba aquí ya

- Vamos a ver… intentaré explicarme mejor. Usted ha sido encontrado en una zona restringida. Prohibida a los civiles, imposible de acceder a ella sin pasar por unos controles muy exhaustivos. Por tanto habrá llegado allí de alguna forma ¿ha venido del Otro Lado? ¿Le ha enviado alguien?

- No, agente Broyles, no me envía nadie… Yo estaba ya en la Máquina,

- No diga tonterías

- En absoluto… yo fui quien creó el agujero de gusano que comunica los dos universos

- Eso es imposible

- No puede negar que usted ha visto demasiadas cosas extrañas como para decir eso

- Pero… ¿Quién es usted?

- Soy Peter Bishop… y sí, tengo relación con Walter Bishop… soy su hijo

- El Doctor Bishop no tiene familia

- En la otra realidad, la que cambió, si…

- Entonces proviene de un tercer universo

- En cierta medida podría decirse que sí, pero la verdad es que esta es mi realidad, sólo que ha cambiado a un nuevo mundo sin mí

- ¿Y hasta ahora donde ha estado? – pregunta Broyles

- Lo tengo algo confuso, pero estoy seguro de una cosa, estaba solo…

- Pero usted está aquí…

- No sé cómo ocurrió, pero cuando utilicé la Máquina creo que dejé de existir para que los dos mundos pudieran comunicarse...

- Sigo sin entender como sabe todo esto…


	2. Chapter 2

**EL EXTRAÑO **

**2**

- Porque estoy implicado directamente. Nadie me contó lo del vuelo 627, ni que John Scott se viera afectado por esa extraña enfermedad y que usted reclutara a Olivia para la división Fringe. ¿Y el patrón? Los cambiaformas, los observadores, la muerte de Charlie Francis ¿qué me dice de David Robert Jones? El Cortexiphan…la otra Olivia, la búsqueda de las piezas de la Máquina, las estaciones de números que borraron la memoria a la gente

- Usted no estaba aquí con nosotros cuando ocurrió eso… a no ser que sea cómplice de esa gente

- No… ella también me engañó a mi… creí que era Olivia… y siempre sentiré no haberla reconocido

- Supongo que eso ocurrió en su universo

- En el nuestro – rectifica Peter – a pesar de que haya cambiado, no hay más que este

- Me parece todo muy extraño eso que me está contando, las cosas no pueden cambiar tan radicalmente como asegura

- Pues parece ser que sí… espero que todo lo que le pasó a Olivia haya cambiado también

- ¿se refiere a la agente Dunham? – Pregunta extrañado Broyles - ¿Qué sabe de ella?

- todo… que Walter experimentó con ella cuando era pequeña y consiguió ciertas habilidades, como cruzar entre universos.

- ¿qué… que ha dicho?

- Si, Olivia tiene esa habilidad gracias al Cortexiphan. Cruzó cuando fue a buscarme al Otro Lado, fue entonces cuando la atraparon y la cambiaron por la otra… ¿Cómo pasó aquí si yo no estaba?

- No tiene autorización para conocer esa información

- Espero que no fuese muy traumático para ella, aunque seguro que lo ha superado, Olivia es única para eso – asegura Peter sonriendo para sí

- Olvide a la agente Dunham… dígame que es lo que quiere

- Integrarme de nuevo en la división.

- ¿para qué? ¿Cuál es su propósito?

- Creo que puedo ayudarles

- ¿A nosotros? ¿Y por qué?

- Aún no lo tengo muy claro, pero algo grande está a punto de ocurrir, algo que puede destruirnos a todos

- ¿De qué está hablando? – pregunta asustado Broyles

- Ya digo… sé que tenemos un gran problema y no es sólo con el otro Universo, pero no puedo explicárselo, porque ignoro de que se trata… pienso que Walter podrá ayudarme a resolverlo

- ¿Y por qué el doctor Bishop y no el Secretario? ¿Por qué no brinda su ayuda al Otro Lado

- Porque mi familia está aquí, Walter me necesita, Olivia… quiero estar a su lado

- ¿con que motivo? – pregunta con desconfianza

- Aparte de ser mi mejor amiga, ella es especial para mí… aunque entiendo que ahora las cosas no serán iguales… - asegura Peter bajando la mirada. Broyles se queda en silencio observando a ese extraño que ha aparecido en sus vidas y que parece conocer su historia tan bien. Y se pregunta como ha ocurrido, quizás haya parte de razón en lo que dice, que venga de otra realidad, que puede ayudarles. Puede que lo mejor sea darle una oportunidad. Pero antes tiene que contar con otra opinión.

Olivia Dunham acude a la Estatua de la Libertad atendiendo a la llamada de su jefe, el agente Broyles, extrañada por el motivo del aviso

- Asegura que algo malo está a punto de ocurrir y que el doctor Bishop es el único que puede ayudarle…aparte dice que la conoce, que nos conoce a todos – asegura Broyles mientras acompaña a Olivia hasta el lugar en donde se encuentra recluido Peter

- Puede que sea un cambiaformas

- El scanner no indicó que lo fuera

- ¿Pero y si se trata de los nuevos modelos? El Scanner sólo identifica a los antiguos

- Lo se agente Dunham, no lo hemos olvidado, y por eso se procedió a un examen más exhaustivo, con radiografías para detectar el posible disco duro… es humano al ciento por ciento

- Sigo pensando que tiene que ser alguien enviado desde el Otro Lado, quizás una maniobra para infiltrarse entre nosotros

- Les hemos preguntado y han negado toda implicación en el asunto

- ¿y cómo podernos fiarnos?

- Sólo hay un acceso a la zona de la Máquina por cada universo. Y ambos lados tenemos controlados el de otro. No ha podido nadie pasar por su scanner sin que nosotros lo sepamos.

- Quizás lo hayan desactivado durante ese momento para que cruce

- Insisto agente Dunham, los sistemas lo habrían detectado, por motivos de seguridad los dos lados acordaron estar comunicados para evitar suspicacias. Sabemos quién entra y sale en cada momento. Si como dice lo hubieran desactivado de alguna forma, hubiera saltado una alarma en nuestro control

- Y dice que nos conoce

- Sabe muchos detalles de nuestro trabajo, de nuestras vidas

- Quizás los consiguió cuando ella me suplantó, tuvo acceso a gran cantidad de informes

- Podría ser, lo que no entiendo por qué infiltrarse de una forma tan rocambolesca ¿Por qué inventarse una historia tan absurda?

- Sencillo, aunque afirme lo contrario, después de conseguir llegar a la zona de la Máquina, tiene que pasar por nuestro scanner, no podía hacerse pasar por uno de los nuestros, así que mejor que decir que apareció de repente. Lo siento señor, pero con esta gente tenemos que ser muy cautelosos


	3. Chapter 3

**EL EXTRAÑO **

**3**

- Se a lo que se refiere, pero a veces tenemos que darles un margen de confianza. Y ellos se muestran tan intrigados como nosotros.

- ¿y no han dado muestras de querer interrogar al intruso?

- Sólo quieren que les informemos de los resultados… por eso agente Dunham me gustaría que usted hablase con él. Además ha pedido verla

- ¿a mí? ¿Por qué?

- Por lo que se ve ustedes mantenían una relación

- ¿cómo? Quiere decir… ¿intima?

- por lo que pude intuir así es… además asegura que usted puede cruzar entre universos, debido a los experimentos con el Cortexiphan

- Eso es completamente absurdo

- Y es lo que me parecía a mi… y podría haberle mandado al psiquiátrico si no fuera porque hay algo que me dice que está diciendo la verdad… por eso he accedido a que usted hable con él, quiero su opinión agente Dunham – afirma Broyles parándose ante una puerta – está aquí, en esta sala, no se encuentra esposado, ni tiene vigilancia, no ha dado muestras de agresividad ni nada por el estilo, pero no dude en avisar si tiene problemas - Olivia responde con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y entra en la sala. Se encuentra a un hombre, y siente como el corazón le da un vuelco al comprobar que se trata de ese que ve en sus sueños, y que ha estado atormentado a Walter durante semanas y durante un segundo se queda paralizada hasta que se da cuenta como el extraño comienza a levantarse y se dirige hacia ella sonriendo

- No se mueva – ordena la agente sacando su arma rápidamente – vuelva a sentarse

- Está bien… lo siento… no quería asustarte…puedes apartar tu arma, te prometo que no voy a intentar nada – asegura el hombre volviéndose a sentar

- Espero que sea así… le advierto que soy muy rápida – dice ella mientras guarda la pistola mientras le vigila - ¿Quién es usted?

- Soy Peter, aunque eso ya te lo habrá dicho Broyles

- ¿De dónde viene? – pregunta Olivia desde su posición en la puerta, quiere mantener las distancias con ese hombre, intuye que algo anda mal con él y quiere estar preparada por si intenta algo

- Lo cierto es que no lo recuerdo… más bien estaba todo oscuro

- ¿estaba en alguna celda? ¿Recluido en algún lugar?

- No lo sé…

- ¿Recuerda haber intentado ponerse en contacto con alguien?

- Todo era muy raro, no podría decirte que era lo que estaba pasando, sólo quería volver con vosotros…contigo… estás guapísima Olivia – asegura con una gran sonrisa

- Cuide sus palabras… no es quien para hablarme en ese tono

- Siempre olvido que todo ha cambiado… y lo lamento

- Dice que proviene de una realidad paralela

- Como ya le he dicho a Broyles, se trata de esta misma… no hay otra, aparte del universo alternativo. Todo lo que está pasando ha sido a causa de la Máquina. La utilicé porque nos estaban atacando. Tú lograste pararla

- Será mejor que deje eso… no le creo

- Es razonable, que aparezca un tipo que no conoces diciendo que sabe cosas de ti es para no fiarse

- hasta ahora no me ha dicho nada que me convenza

- Naciste en Jacksonville, tu hermana es Rachel, tiene una hija, Ella, encantadora por cierto y está separada de Greg, su marido que por cierto quiere la custodia completa. Tu madre murió cuando tenías 14 años, fuiste fiscal militar y acusaste de abusos a Sanford Harris, el mejor amigo de Broyles. Mantuviste una relación con tu compañero John Scott, que fue afectado por una enfermedad mortal antes de que entrases en la división Fringe, y gracias a Walter, él se salvó, pero murió poco después en un accidente de tráfico cuando le perseguías

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le perseguía?

- Tenía algo que ocultar, se convirtió en un traidor

- Eso es imposible. John era un patriota, daría la vida por su país

- Vaya… entiendo que aquí no pasó lo mismo…no importa, luego descubriste que era un agente encubierto…

- todo lo que está diciendo podría muy bien haberla conseguido fácilmente, y más aún después de que ella…

- Te suplantó… si, también eso… aunque me pregunto como ocurrió en esta ocasión si la otra vez cruzaste para buscarme

- No es de su incumbencia… como ya le he dicho esa información es fácil de conseguir… y si cree que puede engañarme inventándose datos…

- No me invento nada… te conozco mejor de lo crees… te gusta Barry White, los mercadillos, tu padre era militar y pintó la puerta de tu casa de Jacksonville de rojo en contra de la normativa de la base en la que vivías por que traía suerte. La última vez que te sentiste segura fue el día anterior a conocer a Walter y Bell cuando tenías 3 años. Te gusta el amanecer, es tu momento preferido del día. Disparaste a tu padrastro cuando tenías 9 años y desde entonces él te ha estado enviando tarjetas por tu cumpleaños. Y bien ¿Qué me dices?

- Creo que con esto ya tengo suficiente – dice impertérrita Olivia mientras toma el manillar de la puerta para abrir

- Espera un momento… me gustaría ver a Walter

- Dudo que eso sea buena idea

- Sé que no está pasando por un buen momento y más aún después de lo que he intentado hacer para comunicarme con él… contigo. Pero necesitaba que me escuchaseis, estaba atrapado en ese lugar…Si, era yo a quien viste en tu apartamento, en la cafetería, entiendo que pudo ser algo escandaloso, pero… no tenía otra forma de llamar vuestra atención

- Lo…lo pensaré – dice Olivia titubeando


	4. Chapter 4

EL EXTRAÑO

4  
>Sale al pasillo preguntándose como ese hombre sabe lo que ha estado pasando en el laboratorio durante los últimos días, lo que ha estado viendo ella. Y su confusión aumenta. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y se encuentra con Broyles que la espera ansioso<p>

- Tenía razón, posee mucha información… y muy bien se la podría haber proporcionado un tercero, aunque he de reconocer que no se la habrían dado equivocada

- ¿a qué se refiere?

- Por ejemplo ha hablado de mi hermana, dice que está separada y no es así…vive en Chicago con su marido y su hija. Son detalles que me han llamado la atención. No creo que si quisieran engañarnos le diesen datos equivocados

- Aunque sea una historia extraña pienso que debemos intentar darle un voto de confianza. Pero lo mejor es ser cautelosos, y averiguar si lo que ha pasado es posible. Vaya a hablar con el doctor Bishop, quizás él sepa si todo esto es posible

- Señor… Walter no se encuentra en su mejor momento… los últimos casos le han traído recuerdos dolorosos de la muerte de su hijo

- Pues busque la forma de no relacionarlo

- Si señor…

- Mientras yo iniciare el protocolo de seguridad… Este Peter Bishop tendrá que pasar un exhaustivo control si quiere incorporarse a la división Fringe.

Olivia se dirige al laboratorio de Harvard. Walter se encuentra analizando unos cultivos mientras Astrid observa el procedimiento.

- ¡Oh Olivia! Cuanto tiempo sin verte

- Sólo he estado ausente durante cuatro horas Walter

- ¿ah sí? Ni me he dado cuenta…

- No pasa nada… ¿puedes dejar eso un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo

- Si… claro… pero que sea breve por favor… necesito estar concentrado, tengo que resolver la forma en encontrar a ese joven

- En cierto modo, se trata de eso

- No te entiendo…

- ha ocurrido algo en la Estatua de la Libertad

- ¿ese maldito de Walternativo ha hecho de las suyas?

- ha aparecido un hombre…

- ¡No me digas! Pero…quieres decir… aparecer ¿Cómo por arte de magia?

- Se podría decir que si…y dice que proviene de otra realidad y no… no del universo alternativo con el que estamos tratando. Asegura que fue él quien provocó que los dos mundos se comunicaran…

- Eso…es…sorprendente – murmura el científico asombrado – y ese hombre ¿Qué tiene que ver con nuestro amigo?

- Walter… es él…

- ¿él… quién?

- El hombre que tú veías… con el que he estado soñando… está en la Estatua de la Libertad… en carne y hueso…

- ¡Sorprendente! ¿Y cómo ha llegado hasta allí?

- Asegura que él utilizó la Máquina

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo si no se iba a crear el agujero de gusano?

- Si… asegura que creó una nueva realidad…ésta en la que estamos… ¿eso puede ocurrir Walter?

- Mentiría si dijera que no… ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije de cómo se creaban las realidades paralelas? Cada decisión que tomamos forma una nueva, aunque en esta ocasión hay un elemento poderoso de por medio

- ¿Y la Máquina puede haber logrado eso?

- Es posible… Quizás el dispositivo provocó una alteración en el espacio-tiempo. Puede que causara una distorsión y se provocó dicha variación.

- Pero tendrá que ser alguien relacionado con nosotros…si sabía cuál era el problema, y como éramos en esa otra realidad. ¿Ha dicho algo sobre que nos conociera?

- Si… y muy bien debo decir… tenía información personal sobre mí, que ella no pudo haber conseguido cuando estuvo suplantándome

- Se trataría de alguien íntimo…- asegura pensativo Walter

- Podría ser, pero todo eso pertenece a otra Olivia, que puede que tuviera mi misma vida, mis mismas experiencias, pero que no soy yo.

- ¿Y si esa otra vida sí que era la nuestra? Que a causa de la Máquina se reescribió la línea de tiempo

- Pero… ¿eso es posible? – pregunta confundida Olivia

- ¿y por qué no? Aunque por supuesto la línea de tiempo no se puede reescribir así como así para eso se requiere un gran esfuerzo y seguramente la Máquina es la que ha proporcionado las condiciones

- Lo que me pregunto es donde estaba él


	5. Chapter 5

EL EXTRAÑO

5

- Después de lo que me has contado, tengo una teoría, y es que como ya hemos dicho la Máquina cambió nuestra realidad, lo hizo con todos nosotros, y a ese joven no le afectó por estar utilizando el dispositivo. Es como si se encontrara en una zona neutral, que fue testigo del cambio, quedó fuera de toda realidad.

- ¿entonces no existe un tercer universo?

- Pienso que no, a no ser que sea el nuestro mismo, y como ya he dicho, cambiado

- Me parece todo tan increíble…no puedo imaginar otra vida

- Y no tienes que hacerlo, se trata de tu misma historia, simplemente con detalles diferentes…

- Como la otra Olivia…

- Ella es diferente a ti, no hay más que ver su pelo, ha tenido otras vivencias…en este caso serías tú, nada más, habrás vivido la misma vida dos veces, es como si hubieras viajado al pasado y te sustituyeras a ti misma, seguirías el mismo camino. Y lo mismo digo para todos nosotros

- Sería como si hubiésemos muerto – asegura Olivia reflexiva

- Exacto, morimos en esa otra realidad para renacer en esta. Y como ya he dicho hemos tenido la misma vida

- Pero lo que me contó sobre mí, tenía errores… por ejemplo mi hermana no está divorciada como ese hombre asegura.

- Quizás por efecto de la Máquina puede que haya variaciones, quizás la ausencia de ese hombre de la Estatua de la Libertad haya influido en nuestras vidas. Me gustaría hablar con él ¿podría ser?

- Si, pero en unos días… ahora se encuentra sometido a protocolo de cuarentena

- ¿Tenemos que esperar cuarenta días para verle? – pregunta decepcionado Walter

- No – asegura Olivia esbozando una sonrisa – no tanto. Se trata de tenerle aislado durante unos días mientras se hace un examen exhaustivo de sus condiciones físicas y psíquicas

- Y averiguar que no sea portador de ningún virus ni que lleve bombas biológicas encima…

- Por supuesto Walter, toda precaución es poca

- Por cierto ¿cuál es su nombre?

- Peter

- ¡Oh que casualidad! Se llama igual que… no te diría su apellido ¿verdad?

- No… no lo hizo, pero Walter – miente Olivia - lo mejor es que te lo tomes con tranquilidad ¿de acuerdo? A pesar de todo, tenemos que ser cautelosos

- Claro… por supuesto ¿por qué? – pregunta Walter ingenuo

- Por que como tú dices está el Universo Alternativo, y a pesar de las muestras de colaboración no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones reales

- claro, hay que cerciorarse de que no sea un truco de Walternativo… ese hombre es capaz de todo. Pero estoy seguro que ese hombre misterioso no tiene nada que ver con él… me lo dice mi páncreas… y eso es buena señal

- ¿desde cuando haces caso a tu páncreas? – pregunta Olivia divertida

- Me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones…tendrías que fijarte más en el tuyo… o en cualquier otro órgano…ya verás cómo te da las respuestas – asegura Walter enigmático

- lo tendré en cuenta – responde Olivia sonriendo a Astrid que se acerca y le entrega al científico una taza de té

- Pareces entusiasmado Walter - afirma Astrid

- ¡Sí! Y hace mucho que no me sentía así… tengo la impresión como de que todo va a ir bien a partir de ahora – reconoce el científico dando una palmada al aire mientras Olivia le observa preocupada. Le ha tomado bastante cariño y no quiere que sufra por ninguna circunstancia. Procurará que ese extraño que acaba de entrar en sus vidas le haga el menor daño posible

Días después, Broyles convoca a Lincoln y Olivia a una reunión en el edificio federal

- En un momento llegará nuestro invitado. Sólo quiero informarles de los últimos resultados, negativos en cuanto a amenazas de cualquier tipo. Todas las pruebas médicas y psicológicas demuestran que no se trata de un sujeto agresivo ni contrario a nuestro universo. Y lo más llamativo… la prueba de paternidad coincide en un 99.9% con Walter Bishop

- Entonces es cierto…es su hijo. Pero Peter Bishop murió a los 8 años – afirma Lincoln asombrado – Si, me leí su expediente al entrar en la división – responde justificándose

- Y ya sabemos lo que ocurrió con el hijo de Walternativo – asegura Olivia

- El doctor Bishop le secuestró con tan mala fortuna que al cruzar a este universo cayó al hielo y se ahogó – recita Lincoln - ¡tengo autorización para saber eso! – exclama ante la mirada sorprendida de Olivia

- ¿saben ellos de nuestro invitado?

- No… preferimos mantenerles al margen por ahora…y de hecho el mismo Peter ha solicitado que no se lo comuniquemos

- Eso me parece muy extraño por su parte - asegura Olivia recelosa

- No lo crea así… mantuve una conversación con él hace unos días, me contó su historia, la de su realidad, o como él dice, de la nuestra antes de que cambiase y sin entrar en muchos detalles, comentar que su historia es muy parecida a la nuestra, el doctor Bishop cruzó para salvarle la vida, la diferencia está en que él si se salvó, me dijo que contó con ayuda aunque no preciso de quien

- Me pregunto es por qué quiere ayudarnos – afirma Lincoln – si el doctor Bishop hizo eso en las dos realidades, no creo que esté muy contento con él

- Lo sé, pero prefiero tenerle de nuestro lado – responde Broyles – ha hablado de un gran peligro, aunque sigue sin recordar que es

- ¿Y le ha hablado de su relación con Walter?


	6. Chapter 6

EL EXTRAÑO

6

- Si… también estaba recluido en St. Claire y cuando sucedió lo de John Scott, usted, agente Dunham fue a buscarle a Irak, necesitaba de un familiar para sacarle de aquel lugar. Al contrario de lo que ocurrió, con una autorización judicial. Luego se quedó en la división como asesor del FBI y tutor del doctor Bishop

- Supongo que John…

- Murió de igual forma – responde Broyles mirando a Olivia que baja la mirada decepcionada, esperaba que John estuviese vivo en algún lugar aunque fuese en una realidad alternativa. – Y volviendo a lo que nos ocupa. Peter Bishop no quiere que el Otro Lado sepa de su "existencia" por el momento

- ¿y eso por qué?

- Dice que su familia está aquí… asegura que el Secretario y la otra agente Dunham sólo hicieron daño a las personas que amaba

- Y esas personas serían Walter y Olivia – afirma Lincoln

- los de su universo, por supuesto – replica la agente molesta

- Ya - responde Broyles – lo mejor es dejar esa discusión para otro momento… el señor Bishop acaba de llegar – afirma mientras abre la puerta del despacho dejando entrar a un sonriente Peter

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás Olivia? ¡Agente Lee que sorpresa! – exclama el joven acercándose al agente y estrechando su mano

- ¿me…me conoce? Pregunta confuso Lincoln

- Colaboramos en el caso Gray… la mujer que no podía morir

- ¿Da…Dana Gray? ¿Cómo…como sabe usted sobre ese caso? – pregunta vacilante Lincoln

- Ya digo… trabajé con usted en ello mientras Olivia era Bell… espera ¿sabe el agente Lee lo que ocurrió?

- Pero… pero ¿de qué está hablando? – pregunta Olivia confusa

- William Bell ocupó tu cuerpo... y mientras intentábamos recuperarte surgió un caso, Dana Gray no podía morir por alguna razón- Era su caso en Harfortd y vino a investigar y como tú estabas por decirlo de alguna forma, incapacitada, yo le ayudé

- Que yo sepa Dana Gray fue asesinada y sigue muerta – asegura Lincoln

- ¿y no desapareció de la morgue? – pregunta Peter confuso

- Si no fuera por la forma en que llegó hasta nosotros diría que está loco – asegura Olivia mirándole con suspicacia

- Pero tú sabes que no lo estoy ¿verdad? – afirma Peter sonriendo. Olivia mira hacia otro lado mientras frunce los labios, molesta por su comentario

- Lo mejor es que deje su versión de los hechos por ahora – interviene Broyles

- Si… tiene razón… lo siento Olivia, han cambiado muchas cosas, no quería incomodarte

- No importa… no lo ha hecho

- Entonces si está todo bien… agente Dunham ¿Por qué no acompaña al señor Bishop hasta Harvard, estoy seguro que el doctor Bishop querrá conocerle

- Si señor… aunque si me permite una puntualización, pienso que lo mejor es que Walter no sepa nada sobre esa supuesta relación que les une… aunque en otra realidad, ya sea paralela o anterior, fuera su padre, aquí el doctor Bishop ha perdido mucho y no quiero que sufra más de lo necesario

- Supongo que es buena idea… señor Bishop, si no le moleta intente mantener su identidad oculta el mayor tiempo posible

- Procuraré que así sea… aunque Walter es muy inteligente, seguro que descubre quien soy antes de lo que imagina

- Por lo menos que lo haga él por sí mismo. No creo que sea bueno para su salud mental que le digamos que su hijo muerto hace 26 años sigue vivo – responde Olivia taciturna. No sabe por qué, pero no confía en ese hombre, en su sonrisa eterna. Piensa que oculta algo, que nadie puede encontrarse tan feliz estando en su lugar, después de haber perdido a la gente que quería. Por eso decide mantenerse alerta, vigilar cada movimiento que haga

- Esta bien – dice Broyles interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – la reunión ha terminado. Así que agente Dunham acompañe al señor Bishop a Harvard. Agente Lee, me gustaría hablar con usted.

Peter y Olivia salen del despacho en silencio y se dirigen al ascensor

- Un momento – dice de repente Olivia – antes de salir de aquí, quiero dejar algunas cosas claras

- Por supuesto… ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero que deje de insinuar que me conoce… yo no soy esa otra Olivia a la que usted recuerda. No quiero más referencias a ella

- Pero… bien, lo comprendo… procuraré reprimirme

- Me alegro que me haya entendido – afirma ella mientras entra en el ascensor seguida por Peter, que comienza a silbar una canción que Olivia reconoce como "for once in my life" y no sabe por qué comienza a ponerse nerviosa, aunque decide mantener el control, sabe que el extraño la está mirando, no quiere mostrarse débil ante él, tiene que hacerle saber cuáles son los límites.

Y le mira de reojo y sigue sorprendiéndose por verle tan tranquilo. Piensa en sus palabras, o más bien lo que dejaron ver, que ellos tenían una relación en esa otra realidad de la que provenía y no entiende como ella podía siquiera amar a este hombre. Quizás esa otra fuera mejor que ella, que tuviera menos miedos, puede que se pareciese a su alternativa, aunque todo lo que le ha contado sobre esa otra Olivia es casi su misma historia. Vuelve a mirarle y se encuentra con sus profundos ojos azules que la observan sonrientes


	7. Chapter 7

EL EXTRAÑO

7

Olivia se pierde en su mirada durante unos segundos en los que comienza a sentir algo desconocido para ella. No puede apreciar correctamente esa sensación, si se trata de un aviso para que esté en alerta o al contrario. Sólo sabe qué hace que su corazón se acelere. De pronto se da cuenta que se ha quedado mirándole y gira la cabeza avergonzada. No quiere que se dé cuenta de que se siente turbada ante él.

En el coche, los dos se mantienen en silencio, y a pesar de eso, Olivia nota que no se encuentra incómoda con Peter a su lado en ese espacio tan pequeño

- Y dígame,.. ¿Cómo era ella? – pregunta de repente Olivia sorprendiéndose a sí misma

- ¿Quién? ¿La antigua Olivia?... maravillosa… a pesar de que le costaba abrirse a los demás, pero cuando llegabas a su corazón se entregaba totalmente. Lo daba todo por los demás y da lo mismo el daño que le hubieran hecho, siempre perdonaba – responde bajando la mirada entristecido

- Una gran mujer – murmura Olivia, confusa. Es como si la estuviera describiendo a ella

- Si… sí que lo eres…lo siento, quería decir… era

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué parece tan feliz si ha perdido a los suyos

- Simplemente, porque estoy aquí… porque tengo la esperanza de que todo va a salir bien y nada más por eso. Creo que la vida me ha dado una nueva oportunidad. Supongo que lo que me ha pasado ha hecho que sea más optimista

- Lo cierto es que a veces me gustaría sentirme así – asegura Olivia frunciendo los labios

- Por lo que parece, también te la ha dado a ti

- No sé cómo sería la historia de su amiga, pero yo he tenido mis momentos… aunque supongo que no tan duros como los que vivió ella

- Es lo que espero, que en esta nueva realidad no hayas sufrido tanto como en la anterior

- Si ella era como yo, seguro que era capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa

- Al menos lo intentaba, pero llegó un momento en que se vio superada por sus miedos. Y quizás yo formé parte de eso… puede que tu vida sea diferente debido a mi ausencia

- Supongo que ejerció una gran influencia sobre ella – responde Olivia recordando el vació que siente dentro de sí, aunque rechaza ese pensamiento. No, él no puede ser ese algo que le falta, sigue sin creer en la posibilidad de haber vivido otra vida, eso es inconcebible

- Estábamos muy unidos… sí. A pesar de los contratiempos, de todo lo que pasó… supimos encontrar el camino para estar juntos – asegura Peter mirando a través de la ventanilla

- Así que… su Olivia tenía la capacidad para cruzar entre universos… ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

- Con el Cortexiphan… potenciada con el miedo

- Oh vaya… quizás por eso yo no he llegado a hacer eso

- Lo sé – responde Peter sonriendo de nuevo – nunca has tenido miedo…puede que sea lo mejor

- Oh no… si hubiera tenido esa habilidad puede que hubiese podido escapar cuando estuve prisionera en el Otro Lado

- Pero… ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Cómo llegaste al Universo Paralelo? – pregunta Peter interesado

- más bien… me llevaron… me secuestraron aquí… me estaban esperando en mi apartamento, no tuve ninguna oportunidad para defenderme. ¿Qué cómo crucé? No lo sé… desperté en una celda oscura… el único sitio que vi durante dos meses

- ¿Y no te hicieron creer que eras ella?

- ¿Y por qué iban a hacer eso? – pregunta confusa Olivia

- Para que cruzases… para saber cómo lo hacías

- No… ¿eso es lo que le hicieron a ella? Pobre mujer… es sí que debió ser duro, perder completamente tu identidad…

- Aunque lo tuyo tampoco es despreciable… despertar en aquel lugar sin saber que ha pasado, ni cuando podrías salir

- No pasa nada… es algo que va unido a mi trabajo… Es un riesgo que podía correr

- Y tú siempre igual…echando sobre la espalda los problemas

- ¿Y por qué no? Ya pasó… sólo me querían allí para que ella pudiese cumplir su misión… Y cuando lo hizo me devolvieron, es un juego de guerra, lo admito… aunque eso sí… Siempre lamentaré haberme dejado atrapar de esa forma…no haberme esforzado lo suficiente para encontrar una forma de escapar… Y lo intenté, pero no conseguí nada de la persona que me traía la comida y de la que sólo conocía su mano…

- No lo lamentes… no pudiste hacer nada – responde Peter mientras la mira preocupado. Piensa que por mucho que haya cambiado este universo, ella seguirá siendo la misma - ¿Y cómo te liberaron?

- Un día vinieron a buscarme... y sin decir una palabra me sacaron de allí, no sabía dónde me llevaban, me inyectaron algo en las palmas de las manos y en la espalda, luego supe que se trataba de lo que ellos llamaban localizadores, y que me permitieron cruzar intercambiándome con ella. Fue una experiencia estremecedora. Aparecí en un descampado, me sentía mal, a punto del desmayo, pero tome fuerzas de no se sabe dónde y comencé a andar durante kilómetros, hasta que no pude más…desperté en el Boston General días después…

- Lo…lo siento…- acierta a decir Peter

- Si como dice a ella le ocurrió algo parecido, no hay nada que lamentar… supongo que ese es mi destino. Y por mucho que se quiera cambiar la realidad siempre pasará lo mismo

- pero eso es terrible

- No tanto como querer cambiarte la memoria por la de otra…esa otra Olivia me gana por goleada…como lo de su padrastro…dijiste que la acosaba

- Si…más o menos

- Yo lo maté… un problema menos – asegura ella sonriendo. Peter la mira sorprendido al ver la tranquilidad con que pronuncia esas palabras

- Sí que eres diferente a Olivia – susurra Peter

- Se lo dije… no soy ella… estamos llegando… tengo que advertirle, como ya le dije Walter lo ha pasado muy mal durante toda su vida, es agorafóbico. No ha salido del laboratorio en estos 3 años excepto en contadas ocasiones y últimamente está algo paranoico…oh espera, que era por su culpa – asegura Olivia señalando a Peter – le he hablado de usted. De cómo apareció y lo cierto es que está entusiasmado, como no lo había visto desde hacía mucho… así que para evitar problemas… dígale que su apellido es… Abbott…

- Como quieras… yo tampoco quiero que sufra… aunque ya que estoy aquí, espero poder sacarle de esa situación… al menos cuando estaba conmigo evolucionó de una forma favorable tras salir del psiquiátrico

- Todo se arreglará ¿Verdad? – pregunta Olivia mirándole suspicaz

- Tú no estás tan herida como en la otra realidad y Walter saldrá adelante – afirma Peter animado

- Si… todo estará como debe ser – murmura pensativa mientras baja del coche


	8. Chapter 8

EL EXTRAÑO

8

En el laboratorio, Walter se encuentra absorto, mirando a través del microscopio y ni siquiera levanta la mirada al oír como entra alguien

- Walter – dice Olivia, pero el científico sigue sin hacer caso, así que la agente se acerca a él y vuelve a llamarle - ¡Walter! – repite mientras le toca en el hombro consiguiendo que se sobresalte

- ¡Ahhhhh! – grita el científico atemorizado

- Tranquilo Walter…lo siento no quería asustarte

- Deberías ser más cuidadosa Olivia…sabes que no… ¿Quién es este joven? ¡Oh es él! ¡Está aquí! Pero… Olivia, Olivia… tú también le ves ¿verdad? – pregunta bajando la voz y disimulando como si no viera a Peter

- Si – responde ella sonriendo – no es una visión ¿te acuerdas de que te hablé del hombre de la Estatua de la Libertad

- ¡Claro! ¿Y es el mismo? ¡Esto es grandioso! – Exclama mientras se acerca a Peter y le observa más de cerca – y es de verdad – murmura mientras le da pequeños toques con el dedo índice en el pecho

- Si, Walter… soy real y mucho – afirma Peter sonriendo

- Y habla – afirma el científico asombrado - ¿Me permites?

- Por supuesto – concede el joven mientras Walter se abalanza sobre él y comienza a examinarle las pupilas. Peter le acepta, curiosamente no le molesta, pues se da cuenta que a pesar de todo su padre sigue siendo el mismo

- Tranquilo Walter – dice Olivia preocupada

- No pasa nada – asegura Peter divertido - ¿todo bien?

- Si… por lo menos a primera vista parece que si

- Ya le han hecho exámenes médicos – insiste Olivia

- Si pero ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que hacen… no saben mirar más allá de sus narices

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – responde Peter

- Así que tú eras quien me estaba volviendo loco…más de lo que ya podía estar

- Lo siento… no pretendía…- intenta disculparse Peter, pero Walter le interrumpe

- No…no, lo entiendo… te encontrabas en una situación bastante delicada… perdido… a saber dónde… No lo sabrás ¿verdad?

- Aún no lo tengo muy claro…espero que tú me ayudes a descubrirlo

- Hablando con Olivia llegamos a la conclusión que al estar en la Máquina, esta te mantuvo en una especie de vacío entre realidades

- Supongo… seguramente se tratará de eso

- Me gustaría hacerte tantas preguntas, saber tantas cosas que me parece que no vamos a tener tiempo suficiente para eso

- ¿Y eso por qué? Claro que lo tendremos – asegura Peter

- Quizás debamos dejarlo para otro día – afirma Olivia al ver como el científico se está poniendo nervioso

- No,no,no… tiene que ser ahora … no podemos esperar – gruñe Walter – No sabemos lo que nos aguarda el futuro… puede que ésta sea la única oportunidad que tengamos para resolver el problema con el Otro Lado

- No quiero que todo esto te sobrepase

- No importa lo que yo sienta… este joven ha sacrificado su vida… a la gente que quería para que nosotros podamos sobrevivir

- Walter, tranquilo… Olivia sólo quiere lo mejor para ti – le interrumpe Peter

- Si… si, lo siento hija… pero saber que tenemos a nuestra disposición a alguien implicado directamente en la utilización de la Máquina… por cierto ¿Cómo te llamabas?

- Peter

- Oh… como…yo tuve… ¿no serás tú? – pregunta titubeante Walter

- No soy tu hijo, lo siento – Responde Peter tocándole el hombro

- Claro – murmura Walter cabizbajo – claro… mi niño no tendría suerte en ninguna otra realidad…Pero ¿y el otro?

- Walter – interrumpe Olivia – lo mejor es que no vuelvas a torturarte con eso

- No, no lo haré… sólo quiero saber lo que pasó con el hijo de Walternativo en esa otra realidad

- Pero recuerda que se trata de algo fuera de tu alcance… tú no pudiste hacer nada – insiste la agente preocupada

- Sólo quiero saber lo que pasó… ¿qué es lo que me queréis ocultar?

- El hijo de Walternativo sí que vivió… tú, quiero decir el antiguo Walter cruzó para ayudarle…

- ¿Y no se ahogó? - pregunta el científico conmocionado - ¿Creció y se convirtió en un hombre?

- Así es – afirma Peter sonriendo

- ¿Y cómo lo hizo ese otro Walter para salvar a Peter? ¿Por qué no pude hacer yo lo mismo? – se pregunta Walter sollozando. Olivia se acerca a él le pasa el brazo por los hombres intentando calmarle

- Tenía que haberle hablado de eso, no sé cómo se me pudo pasar – se lamenta la agente – No pasa nada Walter… todo está bien


	9. Chapter 9

EL EXTRAÑO

9

Walter mira a Olivia, apenas la puede ver con sus ojos llorosos. Se siente hundido, como si el universo estuviera en su contra

- No… fue por mi culpa que Peter murió, y lo hizo de la forma más horrible, lejos del amor de su madre, del consuelo que ella le podría haber proporcionado en sus últimos momentos

- Sólo querías ayudarle Walter – interviene Peter preocupado al ver la reacción del científico, no le recordaba tan frágil, ni siquiera tan atormentado. Y piensa que no va a ser sencillo volver a lo que tenía antes, recuperar al antiguo Walter

- ¿Y cómo pudio evitar que Peter se ahogara en el hielo?

- ¿Por qué no lo olvidas Walter? No es bueno para ti

- Necesito saberlo Olivia… tienes que comprenderlo

- Alguien le ayudó – responde Peter evitando la mirada de advertencia de la agente – Según Walter fue un Observador

- ¿Qué? – Pregunta desconcertado el científico - ¿Por qué lo hizo en aquella realidad y en esta no? No puedo llegar a entenderlo

- No lo sé Walter – asegura el joven - puede que necesitaran a Peter para que utilizase la Máquina en esa realidad, quizás era ese el objetivo, que surgiera una nueva sin mí, que yo dejara de existir en ésta

- Tú… ¿tú eres Peter? – pregunta Walter asombrado

- ¿Qué es lo que acordamos? – Inquiere Olivia indignada – Walter… ¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato?

- Ni hablar… esto… esto… es increíble – afirma mientras se deshace del brazo de la agente y se acerca a Peter. Le acaricia la cara despacio, como si tuviera miedo a que desaparezca si le toca

- Si, Walter… estoy aquí, no te preocupes, todo está bien

- No… no lo está – dice separándose de repente de Peter – tú no eres mi Peter… ni uno ni otro… no perteneces a esta realidad

- Walter…sí que soy yo

- Si los Observadores necesitaban que desaparecieses, que dejases de existir, sería por un gran motivo… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- No lo sé… ya te dije que…

- Quizás salió mal, puede que tuvieras fuertes vínculos con nosotros… puede que ahora… puede que no podamos resolver el problema con el Otro Lado

- ¿y qué quieres que haga? Por qué no pienso morirme ni nada por el estilo

- No, no… no creo que sea necesario por el momento…

- Oh, eso es un alivio – asegura Peter

- Lo cierto es que no existes… por lo menos en esta realidad, es como si fueras un elemento extraño… no sé cómo afectará esto al equilibrio del universo. Tendremos que estar alerta a cualquier variación

- ¿Podremos solucionarlo Walter? – pregunta Olivia preocupada

- Estoy seguro que habrá alguna forma, pienso que si el universo le ha dejado entrar será por algo…espero que no le expulse de forma violenta – murmura el científico pensativo

- ¿es que eso puede llegar a pasar? – inquiere Peter alarmado

- Pues la verdad, no lo sé… es la primera vez que me enfrento a algo así… antes sólo se trataba de que cosas estaba en su sitio o no… esto es insólito. Pero por supuesto investigaré la forma para que no te veas afectado.

- Gracias Walter, me gusta la vida…y quisiera quedarme durante mucho tiempo…y si es con vosotros, mejor – afirma mientras mira a Olivia sonriendo, ella baja la mirada, se siente molesta por las continuas indirectas que le lanza, quizás haya captado que a pesar de sus reticencias siente cierta atracción hacía él, y ni ella misma comprende cómo se puede sentir así ante un desconocido

- Lo que me preocupa es Walternativo – afirma Walter interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Olivia

- ¿Crees que si se entera pueda reclamar a Peter? – pregunta ella preocupada

- Estoy seguro, y que quiera utilizarle de alguna forma… ya sabemos cuáles son sus métodos – afirma Walter mirando de reojo a Peter

- Si abrí el agujero de gusano fue para que resolvierais el problema no para continuar con la guerra – Asegura Peter frunciendo el ceño

- Aunque todo comenzó por mi culpa, el origen de todo fuiste tú, mejor dicho el Peter de aquí… y con su ausencia, la tuya, íbamos a empezar a colaborar, pero si tú estás… no sé cómo reaccionará Walternativo, pensará que te hemos estado ocultando, que en realidad estabas vivo. No puedo imaginar su enfado – responde Walter

- Y no pasará, estoy dispuesto a cruzar al Otro Lado y enfrentarme con él…

- Pero… puede que quiera hacerte daño – replica Walter – quizás te diseccione

- No – responde Peter riéndose – no creo que llegue hasta ese extremo

- Walter tiene razón… posees información clasificada…no podemos permitir…

- No habrá más enfrentamientos – dice tajante Peter – no más secretos… es el momento de dejar atrás riñas sin sentido. Tenemos que luchar para evitar que el universo…los dos mundos se destruyan y debemos hacerlo juntos. Aparte está eso que ignoro de qué se trata pero que se cierne sobre nosotros y no es nada bueno

- ¿Y cómo sabes que esa amenaza existe? – pregunta Walter interesado

- Quizás esa apreciación sea un efecto de la Máquina – responde Olivia

- Puede que sea así, aún desconocemos cómo funciona el dispositivo. Pero ya tenemos aquí a este joven y seguro que nos informara

- Intentaré ayudar en todo lo posible, por supuesto… quiero acabar con todo esto y poder vivir una vida tranquilo

- Bien Walter, creo que por hoy ya has vivido demasiadas emociones ¿Por qué no empezáis a trabajar mañana? – pregunta Olivia mientras le acaricia el brazo

- Si…tienes razón… estoy agotado… mañana me sentiré mejor

- Entonces te dejamos para que descanses… no te preocupes, ya verás cómo todo irá bien

- Gracias hija, ahora sé que será así – asegura Walter intentando sonreír mientras ve como Olivia se marcha con ese joven que dice ser su hijo. Y aunque puede que lo sea en otra realidad, ahora no lo siente como tal. Sabe que tendrá que confiar en él, que puede que se convierta en alguien importante en su vida, pero nunca podrá llegar a ser aquel que perdió dos veces. Que siempre será un extraño para él


End file.
